Twisted search
by MoonyCakey
Summary: Shepard receives some information about Sidonis's family and she decides to investigate. Mature for strong sexual content.


This story is the result of a game... And I'm worried to say that I enjoyed writing it more than I should have.

* * *

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, the information is accurate"

The red haired woman seemed to be pretty disturbed, even if she tried not to let her friend know.

"Do you know where he is?"

"That is actually a little harder to find out" The asari got closer to the keyboard, "But I think I can get a trail on Sidonis."

"That'll do it. Give me the location."

"Shepard… Are you going to give this to Garrus?"

The woman crossed her arms, "No, that won't do any good. He just solved this issue, and right now I need him focused on the mission."

"Then why? What are you planning to do?" She was confused and a little worried. The Commander was pretty stubborn, and her tendency to solve any problem she could find on the way put her in danger frequently.

"I care about Garrus. If that bastard did what you said, then I should probably go have a little chat with him."

The asari didn't seem very satisfied with the answer, but she downloaded de information anyway. Even if the Commander's plans didn't seem too friendly, she knew she wasn't exactly leaned towards violence. At least, not when she could avoid it, so she tried to hold on to that thought.

"There. It should be available on the galaxy map now. Shepard… Just be careful."

"Don't worry about, and thanks for telling me."

The asari nodded in response as her friend left her new base.

Shepard was astonished with the new information. She and Garrus went to see Sidonis just a week ago, and she thought that was it. She even managed to convince Garrus to change his mind and spare Sidonis's life, everything went better than she had planned. But it wasn't over. She couldn't allow her friend to suffer again the pain from the past he was finally burying. No way.

She departed from the Shadow Broker's base and got to the Normandy in no time. They were pretty close from getting the intel they needed to get to the Collector's base, but there was no way in the world she could keep going without solving this matter first.

"Joker, take us to the Citadel"

"Aye, aye, ma'am"

-o-

"Are you sure you don't wanna take a team with you?" Joker asked really puzzled. She always took her squad wherever she went, so it was very surprising when he saw her going out alone.

"Yeah, I'm sure. There's something I need to do. Make sure you're ready to go when I come back."

"Alright, I will." He said not very convinced, but trying to argue with Shepard was like trying to ask Jack to be nice.

Shepard walked through the Citadel and immediately took a cab to a residential place. She didn't know if Harkin had done a lousy job hiding Sidonis, or Liara was a very good Shadow Broker, but she was glad she could get his address. It didn't take her too long. The gaunt turian didn't seem to be waiting to see her, because he literally almost fainted when he saw her on the threshold of the door.

"Relax, Sidonis. I just came to talk."

The turian wasn't convinced at all, but it wasn't like he could say no to Shepard, so he stepped aside to let her in.

The place was really small, and she could notice he didn't take so much care of it. It was more like a provisional place, and she thought it must've been terrible to live under those circumstances. Always afraid, always running. They sat down, and even if she couldn't recognize turian's facial expressions very well, she could feel his fear.

"So, what are you doing here?" The turian finally managed to ask, he was noticeably nervous.

"I want some information. I know about your brother, and I need to know where he is."

The poor turian's jaw opened in a surprised gesture, and he felt his voice got suddenly lost on his throat.

"I-I…" He didn't know how to answer, and Shepard started to become impatient.

"I need you to work with me here, Sidonis. There's nothing you could say that I don't already know, so if you want to get out of this unharmed, you should cooperate."

He remained silent for a few seconds before answering.

"I don't know… I don't know where he is. He never stays in the same place for long, and I'm not always up to his location."

"But you can contact him, can't you?"

The turian felt he was about to freak out just hearing the idea.

"I can't do that! He would never forgive me if he knew I'm helping you track him down."

"I saved your life once, you owe me this much!" She was getting pissed off, and he could feel it.

"Shepard I… Whatever you did for me before will be worth nothing if you make me do this. You don't know him, you don't know what he's capable of. Please, do both of us a favor and stop this madness."

She felt pity on his desperation, but she needed to do it.

"He can't be worse than Saren." She leaned forward, trying to empathize with his feelings and give him a little of calm, "I won't let him know you had anything to do with this. Besides, I'm not planning to use force on him. At least, not if I can avoid it." Sidonis closed his eyes as she kept talking. "You know this is the right thing. If you really regret the death of your squad mates, if you really wanna honor Garrus's mercy on you, you have to do this."

He stood up and leaned on a desk nearby.

"I… I will. I'll talk to him. But Shepard…" He looked at her again "I know I have no right to ask you this, but if you could avoid killing him… I would really appreciate it. He is the only family I have left."

She got a little surprised by that request, but she nodded anyway. There were probably deeper stuff happening between those two, but it was better if she stayed away from that. Her main quest was to find Marduk and deal with him.

-o-

"Shepard, are you sure?"

"Yeah, seriously, don't worry. I just need to check on some stuff."

Her turian friend stiffened his face in concern, but he didn't complain anymore. She was about to go down on Illium, and it was the second time she had decided to go alone. He was aware that something was going on and she was keeping it to herself. He was ok with that, but he couldn't help to worry about her safety.

"Alright. But whatever you need, you know you can count on me."

She smiled to him in a reassuring way before finally leaving the Normandy. She couldn't take anyone to a quest like that. Not even Garrus. He had been doing fine after sparing Sidonis's life, and she didn't want to reopen that wound. But she would definitely bring justice to his squad mates. It was the least she could do.

She got a little further before contacting his source.

"Sidonis, I'm on Illium." She talked to her communicator.

_"__Right… I think he's currently staying in a residential area there, but I didn't ask for his specific address, it would've been too suspicious. He doesn't spend too much time at home, though, so I would ask about him in the bar. He doesn't exactly keep a low profile, so… If you're lucky, you could even find him in there."_

"Roger that."

She walked directly to the bar, and her eyes looked for a turian with his description. She received some information from Sidonis, and according to the information he gave, he shouldn't be so hard to recognize. But there was none who fitted. She got close to the bar and ordered a drink.

"I'm looking for a turian named Marduk." She said to the human barman, who's face of boredom totally disappeared when he heard that name.

"Oh that madman. He has been causing trouble around the bar since he got here. What is your business with a guy like that anyway?"

"I think that's none of your business."

"Fair enough, but I wouldn't get him upset if I were you, you know. If you could get him out of here, I would be happy to give you a lead, though. He's freaking everyone out."

"We will see."

"You should talk to the upgrades's dealer. That's all I can tell you."

"Alright, thanks for your help."

The barman nodded and he got away from Shepard. She sighed, getting out of there. Marduk was a slippery bastard, but she would find him.

-o-

"How do you explain it, then?"

"I-I don't know, Shepard. I didn't say anything, I wouldn't do something as stupid as betraying you"

The woman let go a sigh. She had been following Marduk's trail for hours, and she still couldn't find a clue. It was like he had vanished. Was it a coincidence? Or something alerted him about her? It wasn't a good sign.

"C-Commander"

The woman turned to the voice, and she was kind of surprised of seeing a salarian, staring at her nervously. "I heard you were looking for some… Uhm… Important information. I can help with that but… I would really appreciate your discretion."

"You know something about Marduk?"

The salarian raised a hand and looked to both sides to make sure nobody was hearing.

"N-not so loud, Commander." He pressed some buttons on his omni tool and transmitted an address. "Here. This is where he lives. But be careful, he could be… Unpredictable"

The woman checked the address, happy to finally have a lead. She nodded and the mysterious salarian left.

It didn't take her long to get to the place. It was way more desolated than other residential places, but it wasn't far. She prepared her weapon and knocked the door. No answer. According to Sidonis's information, there was a big chance she wouldn't find him there. But it was worth to check the place. She could find something useful.

She bypassed the door and it got opened. The place looked in a terrible state, and she even started supposing he had moved to another city. She was about to start poking around when she smelled something weird, but familiar. Damn, was it…?

-o-

"Do you wanna die?"

The human felt his body tremble. He had never pissed that guy before, and now he knew it was a clear mistake. Even if they were in front of a lot of people, the tone on his voice left him no doubt he would dare to punch him right there if he wanted. Or even worse.

"Tell me what she wanted, human. And what you said to her."

"I-I… She wanted to find you. When I asked her about it she told me to mind my own business. I told her to go see the upgrades's dealer, I heard that guy had some intel on you. That's all I know, I swear" The human didn't know the moment his story started sounding like he was pleading, but in that moment he just wanted to convince him. The turian made a weird sound he couldn't interpret.

"Good"

And just like that, he got away. The human realized he had been holding his breath and he started sweating. Damn, he looked even more disturbing when he was close. Maybe it was time for a change of job. Maybe even a change of planet.

-o-

He got away as he looked to the Commander staring at her onmi-tool and heading towards the direction he gave her. He let go a little sigh as he walked to the place he had agreed to meet the turian. It was dark and lonely, that didn't do much to relax him.

"It's done. I gave her the address you gave me. But I think she didn't believe it, it looked like she was leaving…"

"Don't lie to me." He interrupted abruptly, making the salarian look to his feet. "I know she will take her chances. She has no other leads on me."

The salarian remained silent. He was terrified, he didn't want to die. But he felt guilty. He just hoped the commander could handle it.

"As for your reward…" The turian got his weapon out, and before the salarian could even react, a stain of green blood covered the wall.

-o-

"Commander Shepard"

She opened her eyes and tried to identify the place. She felt strangely vulnerable, and she realized she didn't have her armor on. Or her guns. Her arms were tied. Damn, did she walk into a trap? She was sitting on a chair in a place she didn't know, and the voice she just heard definitely came from a turian. The shadow she could distinguish on the far side of the room confirmed her suspicion as it started walking towards her.

"Marduk" She said more to herself, realizing she was in a very bad situation.

"I'm… Honored to have you as my guest" He said with noticeably sarcasm. "How did you find out about me? Did my little brother get soft after you saved his miserable life?"

"You blackmailed him. And that got a lot of good people killed"

"Is that what he told you? He laughed spitefully, "Poor baby Sidonis couldn't stay loyal to his friends because he was too afraid of his big brother…"

Shepard smiled. "You wish it was that simple. I didn't get the information from him. I guess you have more dangerous enemies than you thought. If I were you, I would start worrying"

The turian's expression tightened, and he grabbed the human from her clothes to place her violently against the wall.

"Who gave you the information" His voice sounded now totally different, but the woman didn't hesitate. She got free from the tie and hit his stomach, getting loose. She tried to think on her next strategy. No windows, the door was closed. Without her armor and her guns she had a clear disadvantage, so she would have to think about her next move carefully. The turian didn't take too long to recover.

"Not bad, Commander. But you will have to do better than that."

She tried to evade the next attack, but he grabbed her anyway. She punched him on the face, feeling a terrible pain on her hand. His skin was way too hard to hit it without her armor.

He was getting excited. He thought she would be an easy prey without all the tech, but the pain on his jaw was saying the opposite. How could she hit so hard with that fleshy fists? Her arms felt so weak under his talons. Her neck would be so easy to break. Her skin could be open with such a soft attack. He was curious. He needed to know how much could her body tolerate.

He punched her back, but she barely moved. Even if her lower lip started bleeding, she quickly recovered to keep fighting. She managed to evade some of his hits, but her skin was starting to show the damage he had done so far. It had been a long fight, and his body was starting to feel the pain too. He had never had that much fun in a fight before, not even with a turian, but he had to end it. His body was asking him to keep going.

She tackled him managing to make him stagger, but he didn't fell. Instead, he grabbed her strongly and pushed her against the floor.

He grabbed her neck and put some pressure, making her try to get his hand out of her neck, but it was useless.

"You are a good soldier, Commander Shepard. I will own you"

She was surprised by that sentence, but she couldn't talk. She let go a groan, unable to complain. He ripped her clothes apart and bit her chest, feeling satisfied by her desperate reactions. She had remained calm during their fight, and she was finally showing weakness.

He had never had sex with a human before, but that was about to change. He liked the way her skin got so easily marked by his bites, the way his rude touch left a red stain. So smooth, so ready to be broken. He bit the pink bulge on her chest, and he soon realized that it was a delicate spot. He squeezed it hard, making her whine. The urge on his body was starting to show.

"I'm going to fuck you" He said letting go his grab to turn her around. She coughed a little, unable to stop him. Her body felt weak for the lack of air. He held both of her arms behind her back before she had time to recover, and put a hand on her back. He scratched it all the way down, making her bleed. Just as he thought.

Unable to wait anymore, he put his lower clothes off and placed himself right behind her to push hard against her butt. She moaned in pain, even when she could barely stay conscious. Humans were way more tight than other species, so he could bet she was in a lot of pain right now. That just made it better.

He moved inside her quickly, making her sounds get even louder. He had been having sex with some asari lately, but none of them felt as good as that felt. He grabbed her hips strongly to push harder, and he felt the sudden need to pull her from her hair. As he made her get closer to him, he felt he was reaching the climax, and he pressed her neck strongly once more, this time without any care. He finished inside her and then released her, making her body fell strongly against the floor.

His breathing was hard, and he was surprised by the pleasure he just felt. He definitely wanted to try that again, but not anyone could make it. That human had something, and he wanted it.

He touched her neck to feel her pulse, and he felt satisfied when he realized she was alive.

-o-

"Shepard!"

The woman woke up feeling pretty confused as she heard that voice.

"Garrus?"

"We've been waiting for you for hours. We got worried when you stopped answering your radio. What the hell happened?"

The woman couldn't say. The last thing she remembered was she was looking for Marduk. Then that weird smell and… Oh, damn. She checked her body looking for any kind of wounds, but she didn't find any. No signs from the other turian either. She had her armor on. She felt kind of relieved, but pretty disturbed. Was it a dream? Why would she dream with such a thing? Maybe the gas she smelled was hallucinogenic.

"I think I fell into a trap" She said trying to calm her friend down.

"A trap? From who? What are you doing here anyway?"

"Just looking for someone. Don't worry about it, just let's go"

She was disappointed she couldn't find the turian, but she couldn't continue her search with Garrus right there. She would have to continue later.

Her friend didn't seem happy, but he nodded anyway. "Alright, I'll stop asking. But… I'm pretty sure that's not normal on humans, is it?" He pointed her neck, and she felt confused. She walked towards a mirror and saw a huge bruise on it. She touched with her hand, unable to believe it was there.

"Shit…"


End file.
